Profile Stories
by EmiAni
Summary: Crack fic. Was bored. Wild ideas. OOC


**Fill in #s 1-12 with name sof people from your favorite characters and answer the questions. You can mix shows or not. Your choice.**

**(Vampire Knight)**

**1. Kaname Kuran**

**2. Senri Shiki**

**3. Zero Kiryuu**

**4. Takuma Ichijou**

**5. Akatsuki Kain**

**6. Aidou Hanabusa**

**7. Rima Touya**

**8. Rido Kuran (Don't ask why)**

**9. Maria Kurenai**

**10. Yuuki Cross (Not Kuran)**

**11. Ichiru Kiryuu**

**12. Shizuka Hio (Again, don't ask)**

**Ever read a Six/Eleven fanfic before? **

Nope. But I'm pretty sure there are some out there somewhere. Besides, that'd be kinda hawt. :3

**Do you think Four is hot? How hot? **

Hm. Not hot, but he's cute.

**What would happen if Three got Four pregnant? **

:O Awwwh yeah! I'd like to see that. Takuma would be all, 'Let's make Kaname the god father!' And then Zero is all, 'No. Just…no.' :D

**Do you recall any fics about Nine? **

No but, I'm positive that there are some fics about 9 and 11.

**Would Two and Eleven make a good couple?**

Hm. Maybe, maybe not.

**Five/Eight or Five/Ten? **

Five/Eight is just…nope. Nope flavored ice cream with nope coloured sprinkles on top on a nope flavored cone with hot nope, and a nope on top.

But I've seen some fics with Five/Ten in them that are pretty cute. There's some fic with Mpreg in it with K/Z and Kain and Yuki are married, so Aidou's the uncle. I think it's called 'Here comes a baby in a baby carriage' or something by angryGreyWolf or something.

**One walked in on Five and Six having sex? **

I can see that happening.

"Aidou I need you to run some tests on this new blood pill," Kaname says, while walking into said blonde's and Kain's room. He looks up to find Aidou spread Eagle writhing under Kain.

"Kaname-sama?!" Aido says, his face flushed.

"I- test- pill- you- two- uh-." Kaname stutters unintelligently. With his bangs hiding his eyes, he steps out and closes the door with a red blush on his face.

"We, are in some deep shit." Kain said, facepalming himself.

XD

**Make up a summary of a Three/Ten fic. **

OMG ZEKI!

After breaking Zero's heart (D:), Yuuki wonders if she made the right choice by choosing Kaname over him. One day while Kaname is at a meeting, she sneaks out of the house to see the hunter. A secret affair.

^^^ I am so writing that shit.

**Is there any such thing as One/Eight fluff? **

Kaname and Rido fluff? Probably. (I'd like to see that)

**Suggest a title for a Seven/Twelve Hurt/Comfort fic. **

I can see this. –nod- :D

Do You Want Some Pocky?

^^^ Might write that too.

**What kind of plot would you use if you wanted Four to de-flower One?**

Takuma deflowering Kaname? I think that should be the other way around. Awwh yeah…!

After Kaname sees Yuuki kissing Aidou, his best friend, Takuma comforts him, In more ways than one.

**What might Three scream at a moment of great passion? **

"Kaname!" –Nosebleed-

**If you wrote a song'fic about EIght, what song would you choose? **

_Um… Bring Me To Life by Evanescence…I think_

**If you wrote a One/Six/Twelve fanfic, what would the warning be? **

Wtf kind of fic is this? This is the anime…xD

Aidou Hanabusa peeks into a room to find Kaname Kuran killing Shizuka Hio. WARNING: Gore. –COUGH- Episodes 8-12 –COUGH- I think

**What might be a good pick-up line for one to use on two? **

"Senri, you like pocky right?"

"Yes, why?"

"There's a big pocky stick in my pants. I'm going to give it to you for your birthday."

:O

**What would happen if One woke you up in the middle of the night?**

Oh fuck yea. –is a meme geek.-

I'd be all, "Fuck Yuuki, you need me." Then he'd be like, "Eww. Why would I fuck my own sister?" Then there'd be cameras in my room and I would post it on Youtube and then all of the VK fans would be like, "THANK. YOU."

**What would happen/ what would you do if Three walked into the bathroom while you were showering? **

**Fuck yea. **

**I'd be all, "Oh Zero, what are you doing in my room? You naughty boy!" in a seductive tone while jiggling my boobies. He'd be all, "Wtf is wrong with you?" **

**Then I'd be like, "Wtf is wrong with me? Zero, about 92% of all VK fangirls or boys would've raped you by now." Then Yuuki would've walking in randomly and she'd be like, "True."**

**Four announced he/she' going to marry Nine tomorrow? **

Ichiru and Shiki are gonna team up and murder us all. #UkePowah***

**Five cooked you dinner? **

I'd eat it happily because he's a fire master so he can't burn it! :3

**How would you react if Eight got into the hospital somehow? **

I'd be all, "Rido, you're not going to be okay. Kaname's gonna be hella mad when he finds out he didn't kill you completely…again."

**Nine made fun of your friends? **

Once again, I can see this happening. Maria possessed by Shizuka.

And oh hell no. If that ever happened I'm going to have to give this bitch a reality check. :D

**Ten ignored you all the time? **

I wouldn't care if it was Yuuki Kuran because that one is a bitch. :s

**Two serial killers are hunting you down. What would One do? **

He would be like, 'stay behind me, I want to protect you, my love.'

Then I would be like, 'SQUEEEE!' And then the serial killers would foam up at the mouth and die. Then me and Kaname can ride off into the sunset.

**You're on vacation with Two and suddenly manage to break your leg. What does Two do? **

He offers me pocky and I eat it happily. :3

**It's your birthday. What does Three get you? **

A gun.

**You're stuck in a house that's on fire. What does Four do? **

He take out his katana and cut down all the wood and shit that's in the way while saving me.

**You're about to do something that will make you extremely embarrassed. What will Five do?**

He'd be all, "Don't do it. Your turning into Aidou." Then Aidou pops out of nowhere and is like, "Hey!"

**You're about to marry Ten. What's One's reaction? **

Kaname would be like, "Oh hell no. You don't marry me, but you marry her? Bullshit. I'm done. I am so fucking done." :D

**You got dumped. How will Seven cheer you up? **

She'd offer me pocky. :D

**Which number do you think is the hottest?**

One of course. Then it's three, then two.

**What's your favorite couple?**

One/Three.

***This year is the year of money. Last year was the year of hashtags.

201# 2013

201$ 2014


End file.
